veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Gourd (edit required)
'Jimmy Gourd '''is a character in ''VeggieTales. Jimmy is a heroic and goofy gourd, and is rarely seen without his brother Jerry. Like his brother, he is known for his tremendous appetite, and at times is rather absent-minded. He debuts with his brother Jerry in Are You My Neighbor? ''as the "new guys" at the USS Applepies, but are unknowingly misfits for their huge appetites. However, Jimmy and Jerry prove themselves to be good people when they save the USS Applepies from a giant popcorn meteor by eating it, afterwards singing "I Can Be Your Friend." Jimmy also appears as an Israelite in both ''Dave and the Giant Pickle ''and ''Josh and the Big Wall. ''Other notable roles for Jimmy are Prince Omlet in ''Lyle the Kindly Viking ''(parody of Shakespear's ''Hamlet), Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly in A Snoodle's Tale ''(parody of ''Dr. Jeykll and Mr. Hyde) Leg-O-Lamb in Lord of the Beans (parody of Legolas from Lord of the Rings) and Sir Frederick in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Jimmy also has a reoccuring role as the news anchor Jim Gourdly. He is often given the role of a mailman or a baker. Jimmy is also a member of the VeggieTales ''band "Boyz in the Sink." Personality Jimmy is a loud and funny gourd who has a great love for eating and singing (although he can sometimes be intentionally off-key). He is also competitive, usually with his brother at who can eat more than the other. Although Jimmy is mostly kind-hearted, he can sometimes be short-tempered or easily annoyed and complain. However, he and Jerry can easily annoy others as well, at one time trying to take over the show in ''King George and the Ducky. Appearance Jimmy is an orange gourd. In early appearances, he has brown-colored eyes and nose. In later appearances, they are colored orange. Jimmy also has a stem, but Jimmy is sometimes seen without it. Mike Nawrocki states that the stem is something similar to a toupee. Filmography *Mad Scientist in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (silhouette debut) *Himself in Are You My Neighbor? (onscreen debut) *Dave's brother in Dave and the Giant Pickle *Himself in Very Silly Songs! *Himself in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! *Israelite and himself in Josh and the Big Wall *Ice cream man in Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? *Himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ''(picture) *Himself in ''King George and the Ducky *Prince Omlet and Harold in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Jopponian and mailman in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *The Plumber in The Star of Christmas *The Baker in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *Himself and The Baker in The Ballad of Little Joe *Jeffory in An Easter Carol (cameo) *Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly in A Snoodle's Tale *Jim Gourdly in Sumo of the Opera *Lifeguard and Sleepless Knight in Duke and the Great Pie War *Canadian Officer and Pizza Deliverer in Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Leg-O-Lamb in Lord of the Beans *Nommy in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Cameraman and Jim Gourdly in Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple *Baker and parade reporter in Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Himself in Moe and the Big Exit *Himself in God Made You Special *Himself in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (cameo) *Sir Fredrick in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Himself and the King of Memphis in ''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Adventure *Lot and Henri in Abe and the Amazing Promise *Bus Boy and himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella *Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Himself and Minstrel Pete in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Himself in Twas the Night Before Easter *Rockin' Robin and himself in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places *Bernie Gourdberg and himself in The Little Drummer Boy *Himself in If I Sang A Silly Song *Little John and himself in Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men *Steward and Joseph in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl *Supper Hero in The League of Incredible Vegetables *MacJimmy and himself in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Sam in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Captain and himself in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Himself, Groovy Gourd and manager in Celery Night Fever *Templeton in Beauty and the Beet *Fred in Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Fiddler Crab, Monster and Himself in Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac *Lot in Two Tales of Two Cities *Guard #1 in Samson the Great *Uncle Chester in The Abrams Family *Himself in Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs! *Shepherd #1 in The Blessed Gift *Himself in Job's Hard Luck Life *Pirate and Himself in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Jim Gourdly in Chuck and the Fantastic Factory *Himself in The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford *Crabberg in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Himself in Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone *Himself in Elijah and the King *Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Himself in The Graltz and the Spirit of Chirstmas *Himself in A Town Called Slackerville *Hungry in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale *Stagehand in The Slumbering Guardian *Crabberg in Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Gallery jimmy.jpg|Jimmy's original design. jimmypic.jpg|Jimmy's remodeled design. gourdshoe.png|Jimmy as a Flibbian. jimmygourd.png|Jimmy in Josh and the Big Wall mrsly.jpg|Jimmy as Mr. Sly in A Snoodle's Tale Legolamb.png|Jimmy as Leg-O-Lamb in Lord of the Beans robin.jpg|Jimmy as Rockin' Robin in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places liljohn.png|Jimmy as Little John in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men wigjimmy.jpg|Jimmy in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places supper.jpg|Jimmy as The Supper Hero in The League of Incredible Vegetables scotjim.jpg|Jimmy as MacJimmy in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle officerjim.jpg|Jimmy as Sam in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas gourdly.png|Jimmy's concept art for Jim Gourdly in Sumo of the Opera Pizzajim.jpg|Jimmy's concept art for the pizza delivery man in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Trivia *Jimmy's voice is also used for the Mad Scientist, Frankencelery and the original Dad Carrot. Category:No categories.